


New School

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [30]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Cecil gets invited to the master program.





	New School

Cecil sighed as he was dragged into the principal’s office.  
“Prince Aijima.” Shining Saotome said as he walked into the room and bowed down to him but Cecil just stared at the redhead man.  
“So Prince Aijima, would you like to enroll into our Master course?” Shining Saotome asked,  
“Why would I do that?” Cecil asked.  
“Because you seem to be interested in her.” Shining Saotome said picking up a tablet and turning it around for Cecil to see a picture of Haruka.  
“Haruka.” Cecil voiced taking the tablet from Saotome.  
“She is enrolled here in our master course.” Shining Saotome told him.  
“So you are bribing me to attend your school?” Cecil asked.  
“I would not call it a bribe but it does give you an incentive,” Saotome told him.  
“Why? What is it in it for you?” Cecil questioned.  
“Don’t worry about that too much. I will get my reward when you become an Idol.” Saotome said.  
“So will you take my offer.”  
“I will take it.” Cecil said, “But I have no interest in becoming an Idol.”  
Shining Saotome smiled, “You say that for now, Prince Aijima. “But on behalf of the Saotome Academy, Happy New year and Welcome to the Master Course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
